


Need Your Love

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Come Inflation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Top!Cas, alpha!cas, bottom!Dean, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes into rut unexpectedly and his boyfriend Dean takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Your Love

"Cas," Dean reached out and squeezed the Alpha's bicep, looking up at him with concern. "Are you okay? You kind of look like you're gonna be sick."

Cas shook his head, steadying himself against the bar where he leant. The two had been dating for only two months, and tonight were at a bar with Dean's brother Sam and his mate Jessica, celebrating Sam's promotion. So far it had been a good time, though Cas would be remiss if he didn't say that he had been feeling off all night. He was trying to pioneer through it, for Dean's sake, but apparently it was obvious that he wasn't feeling well. "Just a little dizzy all of a sudden," he said, smiling down at Dean. He leaned forward, pecking the Omega's lips. "Nothing to worry about."

Dean didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure? I could drive you back to your place if you want, really."

Cas shook his head. "No, no, I-" he stopped halfway through his sentence, his head spinning. He swayed, knocking into a chair and collapsing against he bar as he held his head. Dean cursed, reaching out and steadying his Alpha.

"Dude, you are _not_ okay," Dean said, his nostrils flaring when Cas's scent hit him. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared, drawing in the scent of honey and pine trees and unmistakable _arousal_ that was coming off of the Alpha. "You're in rut."

"Dean, I need to...," Cas swallowed hard, stumbling a few steps away from the Omega. "I need to get home. I can't be in public when it..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Dean reassured him calmly, reaching out and taking the Alpha's hands. He gave them a tight squeeze, turning and calling out to his brother to let him know that he and Cas would be leaving. Then he quickly ushered his Alpha out of the bar, heads turning as they walked by, Cas's scent no doubt already becoming more and more potent.

"You don't need to do this for me. I can get a taxi home..." Cas started as they made their way to Dean's Impala. Dean shook his head.

"No way, Cas. I'm not gonna leave you alone like this," he said. Cas growled.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my- oh God...," he stopped in the middle of the parking lot, holding his stomach and swaying as a wave of nausea overtook him. Dean stopped and waited, rubbing his back as Castiel regained his bearings. Finally the Alpha seemed to right himself, and he was silent as Dean led him to his car.

"Come on, Little Alpha," Dean said softly as he helped Cas into the front passenger seat, pecking his lips before he jogged around to the driver's seat. Already the cabin of the car was filled with Cas's thick, musky scent, and Dean could feel his body reacting to the smell. Slick coated the inside of his thighs and he shifted uncomfortably, starting up the car and pulling out down the street.

"Dean," Cas groaned about five minutes into the ride, and when Dean turned to look at the Alpha he could see that his eyes were now completely Alpha red. Dean swallowed, his grip tightening on the wheel.

"Just a little bit further, Little Alpha, and we'll be back at your apartment. How's that sound?"

Cas let out a desperate whine and his pupils dilated, and Dean was tempted to just pull over and let Cas take him right there in the back seat. But Dean also knew from experience that getting knotted in the back seat of his car wouldn't be the most comfortable thing, and certainly would not be the ideal place to spend an Alpha rut.

It seemed like an eternity later when Dean pulled up to Cas's apartment building. He parked the car as fast as he could and jumped out, quickly followed by Cas, who looked simply feral standing across from Dean, chest heaving and eyes glowing red. He snarled, stepping towards Dean and the Omega, out of instinct, turned and ran into the apartment building. He heard Cas growl somewhere behind him and his stomach flipped, slick dripping down his legs as he began to ran.

He made it to the elevator, the doors just sliding closed when Cas appeared in front of them and forced them back open, stepping into the elevator. He growled loudly, stepping forward and grabbing Dean by the back of the neck. The Omega whined and went completely lax, slumping down on the floor as Cas climbed on top of him, draping himself over the Omega's body and grinding against him.

Neither of them noticed when the elevator arrived on Cas's floor, nor did they notice Cas's poor neighbor Ms. Tran standing in the doorway. She cleared her throat and Cas looked up at her, eyes dark red as he growled.

"My mate," he snarled.

"I can see that," Ms. Tran said, smiling a little and stepping to the side. "Why don't you take him into your apartment so you can take care of him?"

Cas looked at her for a moment, then nodded, climbing off of Dean and picking him up. The Omega gasped, wrapping his arms around Cas's neck and clinging to him. Cas walked him to the door of his apartment, kissing him hard against the door and grinding into him. Dean moaned, clawing at Cas's back as the Alpha snarled.

"Mine," he gasped.

"Take him inside, Castiel," Ms. Tran said again. "Take him inside and then you can mate with him properly."

"Mate," Castiel gasped, nodding at his neighbor's words and fumbling to open up the door. As soon as he got it open he ducked inside, slamming the door closed behind him and practically throwing Dean on to the couch.

Dean stripped out of his pants and shirt faster than he ever had before in his life. Once he was naked, flushed skin and hard cock exposed to the cool air of the apartment, he presented on the couch, wiggling his ass for his Alpha to see. Cas growled loudly and surged forward, practically pouncing on top of Dean and grinding against him.

"Knot me, Alpha. Come on, give it to me," he gasped. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that this would be his and Cas's first time having sex together, but he couldn't really bring himself to care with the Alpha's thick scent so heady around him. Cas snarled in his ear and reached down, undoing his belt and kicking off his pants, desperate to get naked and inside of Dean.

"You smell so good," he groaned, nosing at the back of Dean's neck as he finally removed his pants, tossing them over the back of the couch and shifting so that he could get into position to mate with Dean.

He reached down and closed his hand around his swollen cock, already feeling the beginnings of a knot forming at the base. He pushed forward, getting his cock wet with Dean's slick (and there was so much slick) before he slowly pushed in. Dean keened underneath him, arching his back and digging his nails into the couch cushions.

"Oh, Alpha! Yes, yes Alpha give it to me..." He gasped and pushed back against Castiel, slick dripping from his hole as Cas slammed home. The Alpha growled loudly, fingers digging into Dean's hips as he began to fuck into him hard and fast. Every thrust was deep, hard and primal, and had Dean whining and blabbering the whole time.

"Mine," Cas snarled as he thrust forward, his knot beginning to grow at the base of his cock. He continued to thrust in and out of Dean's wet hole, knot catching on his rim with every thrust and then popping back out.

"Yes! All yours, all yours!" Dean screamed, back arching as Cas reached around to toy with his small Omega cock. Most of the time Alpha's would ignore his cock, since they saw it as useless to biological reproduction, but apparently Cas wasn't one of those Alphas. Dean howled as he came, Cas's fingers squeezing his cock as he continued to thrust forward into Dean's tight hole.

Cas growled and thrust forward one, two, three more times before his knot locked inside of Dean. He snarled, resisting the urge to bite down on Dean's neck and claim him as the Omega began to milk his cock. Dean moaned, hole fluttering around Cas's huge knot and milking him for every drop of cum he had in him.

"Oh, Alpha," Dean moaned softly, moving his hips in little circles against Cas's knot. Cas groaned, another spurt of cum shooting from his cock and into Dean's already overstuffed hole.

"Fill you up," Castiel growled, reaching down and palming at Dean's belly, already swollen with his seed. "Breed you good. By the end of this week you'll be so full of my pups, everyone will know who you belong to."

Dean groaned loudly, tipping his head back for Castiel and submitting to his Alpha.


End file.
